This invention relates to an applicator for ear tags to be applied to livestock such as sheep, cattle and the like.
In describing this invention, reference is made particularly, but not exclusively, to the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147 discloses an applicator suitable for applying ear tags to livestock, and in particular to an applicator suitable for use in applying unitary or one piece ear tags to livestock such as sheep, cattle and the like.
The applicator disclosed in the abovementioned United States Patent Specification includes two pivotally connected handle members, extending in to upper and lower jaws. An elongate pin is pivotally connected adjacent one of the upper jaw. The lower jaw is provided with an integrally formed lip member, the lower jaw and the lip member together defining a space within which, for example, an animal's ear may be located during use. The lower jaw is further provided with a recess therein, the purpose of which will be described hereinafter.
During use, an ear tag to be applied is releasably attached to the pivotally mounted pin. An ear of an animal to be tagged is located within the space formed between the lower jaw and the lip member. The handles are then brought together. In this manner, the jaws are brought together, bringing the pin and attached tag passed the lip portion, through the ear of the animal, thus forming a cut therein, and through the recess described above. The pin is then able to move out of the cut and freely pivot away from the lower jaw and the ear.
The applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147 is particularly suited to the application of unitary or one piece ear tags of the type which comprise a body portion and a head portion connected by a substantially thinner neck portion.
As described above, when such tags are being applied the tip or end of the pin makes a cut through the ear of the animal. This cut must be large enough to accommodate the neck portion of, for example, the tag described above, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147. In order for the neck portion to be located through the cut, the head portion of the tag must pass through the cut.
This is generally achieved in the following way. During application, at least the side or edge portions of the head of the tag are at least partially folded over, resulting in the head being of lesser width, thus facilitating movement of the head of the tag through the cut in the ear. However, at least one problem has been encountered during such operations. Due to the width of the recess provided in the lower jaw, the side or edge portions of the head portion of the tag tend not to fold over to the extent which is desirable. The ear of the animal generally folds or moves into the recess of the applicator, making movement of the head of the tag through the ear difficult. Furthermore, a larger cut than necessary is sometimes made in the ear, as the head portion of the tag passes therethrough.
While this effect does not detract from the overall efficiency of the applicator disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147 improvement is always desirable and to this end the subject application relates to developments in applicators for use in the application of ear tags to livestock.
It is to be noted that the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147 has enjoyed considerable success, and the applicator of the subject specification is in no way intended to detract from the merits thereof.
This specification provides an applicator which is a useful alternative.
In addition, it should be noted that while the present invention has particular application to an arrangement such as that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,147, it is no way intended to be limited thereto. Generally, the invention of the subject application would be applicable to various arrangements suitable for use in the application of ear tags to livestock. Such applicators would generally include at least a first jaw member with a recess in the forward portion thereof, and a pin attached or connected to a second member, the pin adapted to move toward and through the recess provided in the first jaw member, during use, and adapted to thereafter pivot out of the recess and away from at the first jaw member. For example, the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,214 includes an applicator for applying ear tags to animals, wherein there is provided a pin which is adapted to move downwardly through the ear of the animal, and is adapted to thereafter pivot through an arc and move away from the ear of the animal. The lower jaw of the applicator is provided with a recess in one end thereof. Similarly, the applicator disclosed in Australian Patent Specification No. 56178/80 is suitable for the application of one piece or unitary ear tag. The specification discloses an arrangement including a pin which is capable of pivoting away from the applicator and away from the ear of the animal, once it has passed through the ear of the animal and the tag has been applied. The applicator is also provided with a recess in one jaw thereof, through which the pin moves during application, and out of which the pin pivots after application. It will be appreciated from further description given hereinafter that the invention of this application has application to a variety of applicators.
It is an object therefore of one aspect of the present invention to provide an applicator for use in the application of ear tags to livestock, which goes at least some way to overcoming the abovementioned problems, or which at least provides the public with the useful alternative.